


Sometimes A Curse Breaks You

by jamesilver



Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Curse Breaking, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Wandmaker Harry Potter, Wandmaking (Harry Potter), but only as in draco is angsty there isn't actually any angst lmao, ficlet requests, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: Hullo! I saw you have prompting open and I couldn’t resist! I love Drarry w unique careers—would you be interested in writing something w one of the two of them being a wandmaker, and the other a cursebreaker? I think the dynamics of those two professions interacting would be super cool. Thank you!! (:
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742842
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Sometimes A Curse Breaks You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted September 6, 2018 but this is it's first time on ao3 and this is where it will remain. It was requested by me-cubedcoffeecake on tumblr.

The shop was quiet, as it was most days. To be quite honest, Harry didn’t get much business outside of eleven year olds in late August. People tended to buy a wand and generally not need another one for some long years.    
  
But he enjoyed his small shop.    
  
Almost as much as he enjoyed the wards that kept out anyone who wasn’t a genuine customer. (Which may contribute to his lack of business, but he did alright.)    
  
So, as usual, he was dusting the shelves of the store, making sure all of the wand ingredients were organized. Things he did often enough that there really wasn’t a purpose for them anymore.    
  
And the door chimed.    
  
Harry was in the back of the store, and he set down the ingredients he was sorting, ready to greet his customer with a smile.    
  
“Hello, how—“ Harry’s greeting died on his lips when he saw a lean, blonde man leaning against his counter, all to familiar bony shoulders visible beneath his robes.    
  
He turned when he heard Harry’s half greeting. Then, he held up a mangled, grey... _ thing _ that Harry could only assume used to be a wand. “I need a replacement,” Draco said.    
  
Blinking, Harry stopped in his tracks. He had never seen something like that before.    
  
Coming over to Draco now, he gently picked up the wand in his hands. “What did you  _ do _ , Malfoy? I’ve never seen something this bad.”    
  
Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. “Potter, can you please just get me a new one? I’ve had an unbelievable day and just want to go home.”    
  
“Okay, sure,” Harry said, wandering to the back, muttering under his breath, “Wonder what’s got him all bothered.” Looking at all the ingredients, he tried to deduce what would be best for Draco. “Do you have any preference?” He called.    
  
“Anything, Potter, I want to leave.”    
  
“Well, aren’t you just peachy,” Harry muttered.    
  
He selected a wand at eye level that was seemingly calling to him. He figured he knew Draco well enough by now that he didn’t have to run any sort of spells to see what would work with him best. This should do.    
  
Draco barely even tried it before slapping some Galleons down on the counter and walking out.    
  
Harry blew out a sigh after he left. “Pleasure, as always, Malfoy,” he said to the empty room.    
  
__________   
  
It wasn’t long before the weeks began passing again and Harry continued on, not really having customers. He would spend his free time around the shop doing mostly reading.    
  
The quiet life suited him well, he was finding.    
  
He was sitting at the counter, reading another book that Hermione had lent him when the door dinged. Slipping a bookmark in the page, he set the book on the counter and stood, coming around to the side to see who had walked in the door and apparently not come any farther.    
  
Once again he was greeted with the sight of Draco Malfoy.    
  
And a mangled wand.    
  
“What the hell, Malfoy?” Harry almost yelled. “I gave you that last week!”    
  
“Yeah, well,” Draco snapped. “Sometimes you try and break a curse and it breaks  _ you _ instead. Just—I need a new one, please. I can’t figure out this curse for the life of me but I’m clearly never going to break it without a wand.”    
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, what do you know about the curse so far?”    
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. “Oh, no you don’t, Potter. Don’t try to come in here with your expertise on everything and try and tell me how to do my job. I’ll have you know I am a very good cursebreaker, okay? I know what I’m doing. You don’t always have to be  _ Savior Potter _ about everything, you know.”    
  
“Whoa, okay, Malfoy, I wasn’t trying to.” Harry held up his hands defensively. “It’s just that if there’s anything you know about the curse, it may help in picking out a wand that is better fit to break it. Even if it may not work very well with you, you could probably figure out how to use it well enough to significantly help you in breaking the curse.”   
  
Now, Draco blushed slightly, clearly embarrassed. “Oh,” was all he said. “Well, alright, then.”    
  
And in a matter of minutes, Harry had sent Draco on his way again with yet another wand.    
  
Of course, he wasn’t surprised when three days later the door chimed again.    
  
Harry sighed, once more slipping his bookmark in to keep his place. As he stood and walked around the counter, he said, “Alright, Malfoy. Show me how bad you mangled this one this time.”    
  
But when he came face to face with Draco, there was no pile of wood in his hands.    
  
Draco arched a brow. “Have you no faith in me?”    
  
Harry shrugged. “Considering how things have been going the past weeks, not really.”    
  
“I must say, Potter, I expected more from you. Anyway, I just stopped by to...” Draco’s lips curled for a moment and his nose wrinkled. “Thank you. That was the eighth wand I had tried on that curse and you were the only one wandmaker I went to that actually gave me something useful.”    
  
Harry leaned against the wall, smiling at Draco’s compliment. “So you broke the curse, I take it?”    
  
“Yes, I did.” Draco took a deep breath, glancing around the room in the silence that followed. Realizing he didn’t have any reason to stay longer. “Well, that’s all. Just wanted to, um, say what I wanted to say. Good day, Potter.”   
  
“Bye, Draco,” Harry smirked.    
  
__________   
  
Harry wasn’t at all surprised when his door chimed the next week. Or the week after. Or the day after.    
  
And he wasn’t surprised at all when Draco started coming in with no excuse other than to talk and lean against the counter and pester Harry.    
  
To add to that, Harry wasn’t surprised in the slightest when Draco started practically spending his weekends at the shop.    
  
But he was surprised when one night, he turned the key in the lock behind him and Draco as they stepped into the night and Draco turned and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
